


Close Your Eyes

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Kissing, My Candy Love University Life episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: My rewrite of episode 12 final moments on Rayan's route, I liked the idea of the scene but I felt the writing was a little too cheesy and childish.This is how I see it in my head.





	Close Your Eyes

“I’m dying to kiss you” I said looking at him in the eye.

It was true, I’d never felt such attraction towards anyone. He had just told me he wanted us to be together, and I wanted the same. But we had to be careful and keep a low profile until my graduation. Right now though… in the quad, under the moonlight… I wanted to kiss him more than anything else in the world.

“I’m dying for you to do it.”

I briefly considered it, a moment of madness, there were other people around us, too far to be able to hear what we were saying, but close enough to see me jumping on him and having my way with him.

Gosh… I wanted to touch him so badly.

“Close your eyes…”

“W-what?” I replied surprised.

“Trust me…”

I followed his orders, slightly confused.

“Imagine… we’re still in the yard, but there’s no one around us… We’re all alone… and I walk towards you…”

With my eyes closed all my other senses were heightened. His voice sounded smooth and inviting, almost like a whisper in my ear. I could smell his scent, it was a mixture of the wool of his coat, coffee and his sun-kissed skin, so typically him it was making me dizzy.

“I slip my hands around your waist… under the hem of your shirt…”

His fingers… he was just talking but I felt a shiver run through me, as if he had really touched me.

“My hands caress the soft skin of your hips, while my face moves closer to yours… our noses touch… and I leave a small kiss at the corner of your lips.”

I moaned… enthralled and disappointed at the same time.

“Yes…“ he said, and I could feel the smirk in his voice “it’s not enough… you want more… so much more… so I pull you towards me and we both fall on a bench, you straddling me…”

I swallowed, clearly feeling his strong body beneath mine, as if I was really on top of him.

“My hands have never left your hips, and now they explore your waist and your back, grasping you with possess… as my lips take finally possess of yours. Once… twice… three times… like Ulysses’ siren, everything of you is calling me Candy… and I can’t stop coming back for more.”

My skin was burning up, desperately wanting his hands to caress, to grab… to do everything his words were promising.

“Your hands come to cup my face and your hair fall like a curtain around us… isolating us from the rest of the world… and when we finally come up for air, you rest your forehead against mine… our lips still so close our breaths mix… prelude of what’s to come…”

He stopped talking and I opened my eyes.

“I wish…”

“It were true…” he terminated for me, nodding.

“Will it always be like this?”

His stare burned into mine, assertive and full of promise.

“Just until the end of the year…”


End file.
